Hang Ten
Hang Ten is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Trevor Philips does independently. Michael De Santa makes an appearance at the end of the mission. Description Trevor comes to Floyd's apartment. Outside the apartment, he runs into Floyd Hebert who tells Trevor that he can't come in. Trevor pushes past Floyd and kicks open the apartment door. Inside, he meets Debra, Floyd's girlfriend, who has just returned from a business trip and is completely furious at Trevor's presence in the apartment. Trevor insults Debra, pushing her into an even greater rage. Trevor's mood changes suddenly, and he begs Debra and Floyd to accept him for who he is. Debra continues to hurl insults. She tells Floyd that "Bob" (presumably Debra's lover) was right about Floyd. Then she pulls a pistol from a drawer in the kitchen. Floyd pulls a knife while screaming "Fuck Bob!". Trevor gets angry and comments "You people are not very fucking nice!" and the screen blacks out. The scene shifts to the exterior of the apartment. Trevor, now covered in blood, staggers out the front door. Wade arrives and wants to go inside the apartment to see Floyd. Trevor states that's not such a good idea. Instead, he and Wade get in Trevor's vehicle and drive to the Vanilla Unicorn. There, Trevor instructs several of the strippers to take care of Wade. Trevor then heads to the office of the club's manager, Leon. As the door to the office closes, Trevor tells Leon that he's about to "meet your new friend." and kills Leon off-screen. The player is switched to Michael, who is in his mansion in Rockford Hills and in a phone conversation with Lester. Lester tells Michael that Trevor has taken over the Vanilla Unicorn. Michael agrees to meet there to plan the next mission. Reward The player can now use the Vanilla Unicorn as a safehouse. However, Floyd's apartment safehouse is no longer available and if visited after the mission, it will have crime scene tape over the front door. However it is possible to glitch inside afterwards by climbing onto the roof of the condo at the near-top left and switching characters and back, however, no bodies are found and it will be as it would be before, with the exception of using the bed and wardrobe. The player can also get Mr. Raspberry Jam stuck behind the front bumper of Trevor's Bodhi if the default bumper is equipped. Deaths *Floyd Hebert - Killed for brandishing a knife at Trevor. *Debra - Killed for aiming a pistol at Trevor. *Leon - Killed by Trevor in order to take over the Vanilla Unicorn. Mission objectives *Go to the strip club. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 04:00 Aftermath Bleeter Posts *@Vespucciseth - "All sorts of strange noises and goings on at Debra and Floyd's place next door." *@VanillaUnicorn - "It appears that we're under new management! You could have at least said goodbye before vanishing on us @Leon!" Trivia *Humorously, the stripper doesn't react in any way to Trevor covered in blood. *After finishing the mission, the Bouncers standing outside the Strip Club refer Trevor as Boss. *Originally, this mission was going to be called "Paradise Lost". *While still playing the mission, Trevor can go back into Floyd's apartment and once in there, Floyd and Debra are gone and the entire place is clean and no blood is anywhere. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 42 Hang Ten|Hang Ten Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V